RandomnessClan!
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Sugar-hyped author? Check! Obbsesion with Warriors? Check! Randomness? Check! Delve into the insane humor of RandomnessClan! Kit wars, tacos, epic explosions guaranteed! Thanks 2 Chucklez-Lives-On for inspiration! (Read her story, When Starclan gets Bored. It awesome!) I don't own Warrios. 4 Erin Hunters do. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

RandomnessClan

_Leader:_

Tacostar- light brown tabby with dark brown stripes, a Mexican mustache, a sombrero, and bright yellow eyes. He is obsessed with tacos.

_Deputy:_

Partyrock- Russian blue tom with green eyes. Loves to party and the song, Party Rock Anthem.

_Medicene Cat:_

Softserve- white she-cat with blue eyes. Loves ice cream, but hates brainfreezes. Apprentice: Icepaw

_Warriors:_

Muffinlover- light pink she-cat with brown eyes. Muffinhater's twin sis and constantly fights with him because she loves muffins and he hates them. Has an unlimited muffins sack of all flavors. M&Mpaw's mentor.

Muffinhater- light blue tom with brown eyes. Muffinlover's twin brother and constantly fights with her because he hates muffins and she loves them. Has unlimited cupcakes. Skittlezpaw's mentor.

Nachocheese- golden yellow tom with brown eyes. Has nacho chips with him EVERYWHERE.

Happyemo- black she-cat with a rainbow-striped tail and green eyes. Constantly smiles AND an emo. (weird combo, huh?) Hippiepaw's mentor.

Crazyhappy- rainbow tom with multi-colored eyes. Prankster of the Clan and bounces off the walls (or dens, bushes, trees, wateva)

Prettyprincess- hot hot-pink she-cat with purple eyes and a tiara. 'Royal' cat that has a mirror with her.

Numnums- tabby-striped tom with an appetite of 20000000 cats and green eyes. (dun dun DUNNNNNN! The clan is SOOO doomed.)

Gamerfreak- light green she-cat with blue eyes. Best gamer in the clan, constantly carries a 3DS with her. (A.K.A. me!)

_Apprentices:_

Icepaw- like a mini-version of Softserve. Loves ice cream and hates brainfreezes. Softserve's apprentice.

M&Mpaw- Rainbow she-cat with a white M on her back. Fights with Skittlezpaw with her M&M machine gun. Muffinlover's apprentice.

Skittlezpaw- Rainbow she-cat with a white S on her back. Fights with M&Mpaw constantly with her Skittles 's apprentice.

Hippiepaw- laid-back tom with dark green stripes and a brown pelt. Has unlimited catmint (or kittynip, as he says,) that he sells for more catmint. (don't ask how dat works)

_Queens:_

Rainbowsprinkles- white she-cat with multi colored spots all over her body. Randomnessclan's kit machine (u been replaced, Ferncloud!) with 3 kits at the moment. (Warkit, Fartkit, and Sanekit)

_Kits:_

Warkit- tom kit with camo fur and a healthy obsession for warfare. Unlimited grenades.

Fartkit- gassy brown she-kit

Sanekit- A SANE SHE-KIT! DEAR STARCLAN, IT'S ACTUALLY SANE!

_Elders:_

Blackandwhite- black and white tom.

Wildcard- unpredictable brown she-cat.

Chapter 1: A Normal Day in RandomnessClan

The day began as usual in RandomnessClan. First, Blackandwhite began to yowl his head off complaining about the weather, his nest, young cats these days, and so forth like an annoying alarm clock. His mate, Wildcard, slapped him upside the head in her sleep to shut him up, mumbling, "Five more minutes." Then after exactly 5 minutes, he woke up and began his yowling again. The kits bounded out of the nursery, with Warkit leading the trio to the elders' den, grenade in paw. Sanekit suddenly stopped and yelled, "YOU ARE INSANE!" Warkit and Fartkit (whose insane farting powers allowed her to just scoot around while being propelled by her farts' fart-osity) turned around and screamed back, "THANKS FOR DA COMPLIMENT!" and took off to blow up Blackandwhite.

Around that time, Softserve stumbled out of her den, moaning, "OhmiStarryclan, MY HEAD HURTS!" with Icepaw staggering behind her saying the exact same thing. Warriors began to pile out of the Cat Cave ( its like a man cave, but 4 cats!) and gathered around the Great Taco of Taco-i-ness as Tacostar yowled, "All kittys, come forth to dis awesome ta- NACHOCHEESE! DROP MAH TACO, NOW!" Nachocheese grinned sheepishly before dropping Tacostar's taco and skittering away.

"Anyways, now all warriors, go hunt!" yowled Partyrock. Every cat came back in 5 seconds carring a carry-out bag from Taco Bell full of burritos and tacos. Except Muffinlover, M&Mpaw, and Skittlezpaw. They had bags of muffins, M&Ms, and Skittles. Then Numnums ran in and stole everything, yelling, "MY PRECIOUS NUMNUMS!"

Warkit threw another grenade. It hit Numnums, who exploded into sweets and became Candy Mountian, and all da food flew back to their respective owners. The kits and apprentices squeled in delight and ran towards it and swan in its candy-osious-ness. Charlie and those 2 blue and pink unicorns came in and ate it all and ran off. The kits and apprentices cried.

Numnums randomly walked in and said, "Hah! Dat was my copy me, suckas!"

Warkit blew him up again. He exploded again into Taco Mountian. Everyone jumped in until a Mexican Charlie the unicorn and 2 Mexican pink and blue unicorns came and ate it and ran off. Again.

Numnums appeared again (WAT?) and yelled happily, "FOOLS! That wuz mah copy me's copy me!"

Warkit threw yet ANOTHER grenade but Numnums didn't explode.

"Hahaha fools. Me got unlimited lives. Dats right. Ya'll stuck with me now!"

Then Rainbow gave birth to 5 more kits.

"Awww..."

**Yay! Me likes dis so far. Hope ya'll do 2. Oh, i too lazy to pick out names for the kits, so if u wanna claim a kit, herez ur chance.**

** Kit 1: Energetic tom w/ yellow fur and brown eyes**

** Kit 2: Spiky tom w/ grey fur and brown eyes**

** Kit 3: Tomboy she-kit w/ purple fur and rainbow eyes**

** Kit 4: Happy tom w/ pink fur and brown eyes**

** Kit 5: Silly she-kit w/ Neon green fur and Neon pink stripes and Neon yellow eyes**

** R&R!**

** ~ iheartbadboys14**


	2. Chapter 2: KIT WAR!

RandomnessClan Ch.2: Kit War!

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Thank you! *hugs laptop* Your praise is worth lots 2 me! Now, before people ask questions:**

**1) Vixenclaw is my kitty with a posse. Those who wish ta join must...WAIT TILL CH.3! I shall only accept 3 kitties (3 is my lucky #) to join in addition to my kat's other 2 kats. **

**2) Rainbowsprinkles' mate is Tacostar**

**3) I HEART TACOS AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Enjoy!**

"KIT WAR!" screamed Warkit.

"KIT WAR!" screamed all the other kits.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" screamed Sanekit.

Just then, a group of cats magically poofed into the camp. A she-cat with foxy-red fur stepped out and bellowed in a deep, dramatic voice: "I am Vixenclaw, fools! Rawr!"

"AHHHH! SHE RAWRS!" screamed the Clan, then poofed off magically, except for Sanekit (she has not the power to do the Insane Magical Poofing Away trick, for she is sane!)

"RandomnessClan, Come back!" yowled a she-cat with a white pelt and a golden unicorn horn. Her horn glowed, and RandomnessClan poofed the kits were instantly drawn to it.

"Ohhh, look at the shiny horn," mumbled Poke`kit, reaching out to touch it. It shocked her and she ran to Rainbowsprinkles.

"I am Unicornfarts, and this is Hotdogyummies," she said, flicking her tail towards a cat in a hotdog suit.

"Will ya'll join us in the kit wars?" pleaded Warkit, with ginormous Puss-In-Boots-puppydog-give-me-a-taco-now eyes. Its hard to look innocent with a mini machine gun attached to your back and a grenade in each paw, though.

Vixenclaw pinched his cheek (I don't know how, she just done it.) while cooing, "OhmiStarryclan, he's SOOOO adorable with his machine gun on his back and a grenade in each paw. Of course we'll join!"

"You all ain't even kits!" said Sanekit.

5 seconds later, Vixenclaw and her posse poofed into kits, which was pretty adorable. "Now we can, sucka," said Vixenclaw in her adorable squeaky voice.

"LET THE KIT WAR BEGIN!" boomed the author, before chillaxing in a computer chair and munching on a taco. "This is going to be funny," she mused, and began typing again.

(5 minutes l8r...)

"Die!" screeched Warkit, throwing grenades everywhere. Unicornkit (Unicornfarts as a kit) hid behind a giant plushie of a dog, and was soon joined by Vixenkit and Hotdogkit (Vixenclaw and Hotdogyummies in their kit forms).

"What are we going to do, man?" Unicornkit said.

"I'm a kit, not a man!" Vixenkit screeched, offended.

"Whats a man?" Hotdogkit said, cocking his head.

"RUN!" screamed Wolfkit, dashing away as Lampkit ran in pursuit and a hilighter in each paw. "Fear my mustache-drawing powers!" she screeched.

"Woah. This is insane!" said Sanekit, who had mysteriously popped up by the trio, officialy scaring the bejezzus out of them. Nyankitkit and Lightningkit popped up out of nowhere and shoved marshmellows in everyone's mouth, yowling' "Taste da marshymellowyness, fools!"

Vixenkit stalked Warkit until she pounced on him, stole his weapons, and jumped back. "Call off the Kit War, and you'll get your precious weapons back," she bribed.

Pouting, Warkit poofed all the kits back to camp. Vixenkit and her posse turned back to warriors.

Stomping up to the Great Taco of Taco-i-ness, she slapped Partyrock and yowled in his ear, "I is da deputy now, fool!" He stepped down, and Vixenclaw yowled, "All kits come forth! I saw your insaneness, awesomeness, and absolutley crazyness in da Kit Wars, so now you are warriors!"

"You are now Sanesucks, Lightningfast, Warfare, Lampstripes, Wolfhowl, Poke`ballgo, Nyancattom, and Fartnastiness." she announced. They cheered and had a wicked party involving lots of catnip, BBQ, toothpaste, and stick-on mustaches." All in all, it was awesome!" yowled Awesomesauce happily. And Rainbowsprinkles popped out 6 more kits. "Ninjakit, Zebrakit, Fuzzykit, iPodkit, Rawrkit, and LOLkit," she listed off immediatly. The kits immediatly recieved catnip, BBQ, and stick-on mustaches. "Thats how we roll!"

**Nyankit/Nyancattom is kit 4. I recieved no claims for him when I typed this, so I named him. And I love the name Pok`ekit! **

** Reply 2 Reviews:**

** *Sorry, but Cheetahstar already claimed Kit 1/Lampkit/Lampstripes.**

** *I read ur story, and its HILARIOUS! Defiantly one of mah favs so far.**

** *Yes, their shall be a chance to claim more kits and maybe more...(ends in a creepy silence) **

** Wanna join Vixenclaw's posse? Then answer this question: Name 4 of Thunderclan's leaders. Then fill out this form for ur kittie:**

** Cat Name:**

** Gender:**

** Pelt Color:**

** Eye Color:**

** Personality:**

** What makes him/her insane:**

** UR POWER!:**

** Do u like pie?**

** Vixenclaw: OHMISTARRYCLAN I LURV PIE!**

** Me: Hush!**

** Vixenclaw: NEVAH, FOOL! *runs off with mah choclate pie***

** Me: NOOO! R&R while I catch this idiot. *runs after Vixenclaw with a Piko Piko hammer)**

** Read & Review!**

** ~iheartbadboys14**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion Time!

**Me: *panting with choclate pie in hand* FINALLY!**

**Vixenclaw: Gimme! Gimme mah pie!**

**Me: NEVAH! I must type!**

**Vixenclaw: KK! *lays down and plays with marshmellow gun***

**Me: Finally! The Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Nyan Cat, PartyRock, muffins, marshmellows, or invading. (who owns the last 3 things? Hm...) Now enjoy the chappie! You may stalk this story if you wish. I haz no pepper spray, so don't worry! (Maybe...)**

RandomnessClan Ch.3: CLAN INVASION!

"Now we shall invade da Clans!" yelled Vixenclaw on the Giant Taco of Taco-i-ness.

"YEAH!" yelled the Clan back, ecspecially Warfare, who was waving his machine gun above his head. "YESH!"

"Lets go!" Vixenclaw said, and they poofed into Thunderclan camp. "Whaaaaa-" began Bramblestar, but was cut off by a bajillion Skittles being shot into his mouth. "FRIG YEAH! This is how we do it!" screamed Skittlezpaw, who began doing the Gangem Style dance. Everyone began doing the Gangem Style dance. Speedos magically appeared on their little cat tushies and they all began flashin rainbow colors. The only sane (and grumpy) cat left in the Clan camp was...JAYFEATHER! (Wat a big suprise. Sarcasm. Love it or become a hater.)

Jayfeather stumbled out of his medicene den, stashing his stick (now fixed with Duct-Tape, the answer for everything.) and screeching, "WHAT DA HECK IS GOIN ON!" Being the blind cat, he couldn't see the craziness. Poor kitty. Bramblestar, who had eaten an entire baggie of catnip during the time he was dancing, shushed everycat up and whispered, "Don't move. If we stay reeeaallly still, he can't see us."

"I CAN"T SEE ANYWAY IDIOT! I'M BLIND!"

"Well come get us then,"

Jayfeather stumbled around camp and pounced where he thought the Clans were. No Clans, but there was 500 mini badgers. Screaming, Jayfeather ran out of camp and crashed into a tree.

"Sucka! Told ya it would work!" yowled Bramblestar triumphitly.

"TO WINDCLAN!" screeched Vixenclaw. The Clan poofed out of Thunderclan camp to the moorland camp of Windclan.

Onestar was grooming a random bird when they arrived. "Akward..." said a random tom before grooming a squirell.

"WE SHALL CRAZYFY YOU RABBITS!" screamed Vixenclaw. (I just realized that she screams alot, don't you?)

Pok`eballgo grabbed a Pok`eball from his belt (?) and screamed, "I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!"

A small yellow mouse popped out of the ball and looked around.

"NUMNUMS!" screeched Nunums and pounced on the mouse and ate it.

"NUMNUMS!" screeched Pok`eballgo.

"WHERE?!" Numnums said, jumping around to find the 'numnums'.

Pok`eballgo face-pawed himself and walked off.

Vixenclaw strapped tin cans on all of Windclan inconspicuously (i think i spelled it right) and scared Windclan. They ran off into the sunset. "How magical..." sighed Rainbowsprinkles.

Then they poofed to Shadowclan. "EMO CATS!" screeched Muffinlover. She turned to Happyemo. "We need...the stickas."

Happyemo gave her an enormous roll of glittery stickers of rainbows, unicorns, butterflies, etc. and pulled out another roll. She stuck it in a random gun called the Sticka Shooter 300 and began pelting all the Shadowclan cats with stickers.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING COVERED IN RAINBOWS!" screamed Blackstar, who was covered head to paw in rainbows.

"TA RIVERCLAN"

They poofed into turned all of them into fishies and poofed to Tribe of Rushing Water, Starclan, and the Dark Forest. They randomized everycat and returned home to eat victory cake.

**Vixenclaw: The cake was SOOOOO gooooood.**

** Me: Now Vixenclaw, will you please be so kind as to-**

** Vixenclaw: NOOO!**

** Me: Geez, well fine. I guess I won't take you to Pizza Hut.**

** Vixenclaw: PLEASE TAKE ME TO UR PIZZA!**

** Me: *sigh* KK. Byzees!**

**~iheartbadboys14**

** P.S. i shall accept ur kitties now! Only 5 per chappie will be introduced. Use the guide in chappie 2 except for the powers part.**


	4. Chapter 4: Random Moments

**Me: OhmiStarryclan, I can't stop writing!**

**Vixenclaw: Well write one of your other 5 fics!**

**Me: AFTER THIS!**

**Vixenclaw: LISTEN TO ME!**

**Me: NEVAH! Enjoy Chapta 4!**

RandomnessClan Chapter 4: Random Moments

"DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!" said Fartnastiness mischeviously.

"What happened?" Partyrock asked. Then he sniffed the air and passed out.

Fartnastiness drew a mustache on his face and ran. Partyrock woke up and looked in a mirror.

"OHMISTARRYCLAN I GREWZ A MUSTACHE! I SHALL NAME HIM FUZZIES!"

The kits were pranking everyone in camp. Rawrkit, LOLkit, and iPodkit were Team 1 & Ninjakit, Zebrakit, and Fuzzykit were Team 2.

Team 1 snuck up on Sanesucks and Rawrkit went, "RAWR!" and scared her so much that she crapped rainbows, that turned into regular poop in 5 seconds. "AWESOME!" screamed the kits.

Team 2 stole M&Mpaw's and Skittlezpaw's M&Ms and Skittles, swapped the candy by putting the M&Ms in a Skittles bag and the Skittles in a M&Ms bag and watched them go to their respective candy bags. "EWWWWW!" they screeched. M&Mpaw puked rainbows and Skittlezpaw puked rainbows. "AWESOME!" screamed the kits.

Tacostar paced around his den (which is inside the Great Taco of Taco-i-ness) searching for something. "NOOOOOO!" he cried. "MAH TACOS ARE MISSING!"

Rainbowsprinkles popped out another kit who immediatly turned into a warrior (yeah. i can do that.) and said, "I am Sherlockholmes, greatest detective eva!" and began to sniff around the Great Taco of Taco-i-ness for the tacos.

"AHA! EUREKA! JINKIES! I FOUND THE ANSWER!" Sherlockholmes cried out.

"Where? Where!" screeched Tacostar.

"They have been..." started Sherlockholmes mysteriously. "THEY HAVE BEEN WAT?!" screamed the Clan.

"They have been eaten!" he said. "By who?" said Tacostar.

"By...YOU!"

He was pointing at a random rock. "A rock ate it?" said Tacostar.

"Look behind it," sighed Sherlockholmes. When Tacostar looked behind it, he saw Nachocheese stuffing himself with tacos. "NOOOOOO! I TRUSTED YOU!" yelled Tacostar dramatically before fainting.

Nyancattom was having an intense staring contest with a poptart.

The poptart won.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nyancattom screeched and ate the poptart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a NyanCat and ate Nyancattom.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Nyancattom and woke up. "Woah! That was a freaky dream!"

"Or wuz it?" said a mysterious voice. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" Nyancattom screamed.

Rawrkit, LOLkit, and iPodkit snickered. Team 1 struck again. Devious little suckas.

Rainbowsprinkles was having about 57675108745315897637638 kits when a delivery tom pushed a box in the nursery. "Behold, da KitMachine25386!" he said as it popped out1234567890098765432112345 678909876543211234567 kits.

"IT'S ON LIKE A PURPLE BEAR!" yelled Rainbowsprinkles.

All in all, they had 1234567809821236890-3234689078907909394389098765 4321234567890987654323456789 0098765432345678900987654322 34567890-098765434567890987654 kits EACH. They all disappeared in sparkly poofs except for 1. "I IZ LITTLEMONSTERKIT!" he screeched. He had blue eyes and bloodshot fur (howeva that works) and a golden chain and sunglasses. He magically blew up the KitMachine25386. Rainbowsprinkles hugged him. "I LURV U MAN!"

_Why & How Hollyleaf killed Ashfur_

Ashfur stood retardedly with a retarded look on his retarded face and retardedly singing a retarded song.

"DA WARRIOR CODE PART 2345687654 SECTION 6544 PARAGRAPH 678654 SAYS THAT A CAT NAMED ASHFUR CANNOT STAND RETARDEDLY WITH A RETARDED LOOK ON HIS RETARDED FACE AND RETARDEDLY SING A RETARDED SONG! U HAZ BROKEN DA WARRIOR CODE!"

Her screaming killed Ashfur. Poor kitty. :(

**Me: SO RANDOM!**

**Vixenclaw: SO RANDOM!**

**Littlemonsterkit: 'SUP?!**

**REVIEW! =^. .^= **

**da kitty face commands it!**


	5. Chapter 5: WE IZ CARAMELLDANSEN!

**Who luvs da triple reviews? Everyone!**

**Reply 2 Reviews:**

**Shadowheartdragon: Alright, me no get if ur kitty name, is male/female, eyes, or pelt color, so I can't include him in the posse. Sorrez. But i will include him/her after the details.**

**ShadowAbsol13: Yes. Yes you do. BUT SO DO ME! Thanks for da aweshus kitties!**

**Guest: iz u Chucklez-Lives-On? If it is u, thanks for reviewing and who is Chucklez?**

**ON WID DA STORY!**

Vixenclaw was walking around the Great Taco of Taco-i-ness, occasionally taking a nibble off of it when Tacostar wasn't looking. "Dang it! We need more people!"

"Don't you mean cats?" Unicornfarts asked.

"Yes, cats." Vixenclaw sighed.

Suddenly three cats burst into the clearing, and 'Caramelldansen' played. "We is your answer!" screamed a black she-cat with brown eyes, who was staggering around. " I iz SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot!" All Gryfindors began to swoon over her.

A purple tom with golden stripes and dark pink eyes named Caramelldanser was going insane, with his paws above his head and twisting around, singing, "DANCE TO THE BEAT, PUT UR HANDS TOGETHER! COME FEEL DA BEAT, FOREVER AND FOREVER! (actual lyrics to Caramelldasen. Google it fool!)" which made everyone burst into flames, which went out. "HAHA! We is repelent to ur crazy flames!" screeched Oldmoviekit, then began to say facts about orca whales until somecat duct-taped his mouth.

A she-cat with no pelt color or eye color since it wuz too mainstream, popped in. "I iz HipsterSwarm and me do not exist!" Then she was everywhere atonce and came back.

"U SHALL BE MAH NEW POSSE!" screamed Vixenclaw and hugged the trio. "PIZZA TIME!" screamed the moon. Since no one found that the moon was talking alarming, they got pizza.

Caramelldanser stared intently at Nyancattom, and yelled, "MEME!"

"Wanna stare at a poptart and pretend it a NyanCat?"

"Frig. To. Da. Ya!"

They scrambled over to a poptart and stared intently at it until Nyancattom ate it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Caramelldanser.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nyancattom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a NyanCat somewhere in space.

"Did you know that orcas are-" Oldmoviekit began, but was cut off as Softserve shoved tons of poppyseeds in his mouth and then he instantly fell asleep, but he continued to mumble facts about the movie.

Then 3 cats popped in. "Helo fellow less intellegent _felidae domesticus_. I am SheldonCooper, this is JacobBlack, and this is HarryPotter."

"Woah..." woahed the Clan.

"Rawr!" went Rawrkit to JacobBlack. JacobBlack turned into a totally beast lion and went all "RAWR!" in Rawrkit's face.

Then they had a rawr-off.

Rawrkit won.

"I LURV U!" screeched HarryPotter and rushed over to SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot and swooned with all the other Gryfindor cats.

"So this is RandomnessClan. I'm doomed." stated SheldonCooper.

**Vixenclaw: POSSE CATS!**

**Me: Thanks 4 da reviews! I do not own The Big Bang Theroy, Twilight, Harry Potter, Caramelldansen, or Vixenclaw's new posse members. They go to ShadowAbsol13.**

**Vixenclaw: But please don't put cuss words in ur reviews, KK? And pie is not mainstream. What does Mainstream mean?**

**Me: *shrugs* Google it.**

**Vixenclaw: KK!**

**~iheartbadboys14**


	6. Chapter 6: I 4got what this chapta about

**Chappie Six! Thank you mah reviewers! and if I update this before/on/after Easter: Happy Easter! **

**Reply 2 Reviews:**

**leturtlewings: Do no be negative. Thats wat emos are for. Don't make Happyemo pelt u wid her Sticke gun. Plus, i lurv it! XD fell off mah bed laughing. U awesome!**

**Callisto16: The name Numnums makes perfect sense! Numkit/Numpaw/Numnums. See?**

**And for everyone: no more magical power distribution, KK? ? That and the questions were for the posse sign-up. I might make more spots l8r on, and I'm thinking of doing another fanfiction called **_**Ask Vixenclaw.**_** It gonna be where you ask the Clans (RandomnessClan included) and other warrior characters questions. Wat u think? Give me yur opinion on this. If i do write this, i'll let ya'll know. On wid da chappie!**

Oldmovieskit and his sister, a she-kit with a bright green, blue, and white pelt and an electric blue eye and a neon green eye named Newmovieskit were arguing on what to see at the Lakeside Cinema.

"We shall see The Croods!"

"No, I wanna see Free Willy 3!"

"You have that on VHS, dumbo."

"I haz Dumbo too! Did you know that its biolo-"

He was cut off by a random plush toy that smacked him in the face. "U HAZ BEEN PWNED!" screeched a random she-kit with a grey pelt, rainbow belly and tail, and mini dragon wings and a bazooka gun, currently holding a plush doggy. "I IZ DRAGONFLUFFKIT! HATERS BEWARE!" Her little rainbow eyes glowed excitedly for another moment, then chillaxed. "'Sup?"

"I'm Skyfeather. Excuse her, she has mental problems," apoligized a she-cat with a silvery pelt with grey stripes and sky blue eyes. She flicked her white tail-tip to Dragonfluffkit, who was peeking out of a fort made of plushies.

A glowing green cat floated down out of no where and landed awesomely in the clearing. She blinked her pink and yellow eyes for a moment, then spoke, sounding just like Justin Beiber. "I am MimicGreenLanternVoice, most aweshus kitty in space!"

"No, NyanCat is the most aweshus kitty in space!" argued HipsterStream.

"Holy shiznuggets, we have too many kits around here!" screeched Rainbowsprinkles. She pointed at the ten kits running around the nursery, which was a mini Toyz-R-Us. "We needz apprentices!"

"Alrightriangley, come here kits!" meowed Tacostar. Rawrkit, iPodkit, Ninjakit, Zebrakit, Fuzzykit, LOLkit, Oldmovieskit, Newmovieskit, Dragonfluffkit, and Littlemonsterkit stepped forward.

"You shall be known as Rawrpaw, iPodpaw, Ninjapaw, Zebrapaw, Fuzzypaw, LOLpaw, Oldmoviespaw, Newmoviespaw, Dragonfluffpaw, and Littlemonsterpaw. Your mentors shall be Nachocheese, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, (took me awhile to get that right XD) me, Skyfeather, HipsterStream, Warfare, Lampstripes, Awesomesauce, Hotdogyummies,and Vixenclaw. Now to upgrade da apprentices to warriors. Hippiepaw is Hippiecatnip, Icepaw is Icecream, M&Mpaw is M&Mchoco, and Skittlezpaw is Skittlezfruity. Dismissed foolz!"

"YESH! WE IZ WARRIORS!" screamed Hippiecatnip before passing out from happiness/too much catnip.

"YEAH!" Icecream sceamed passed out from happiness/too much ice cream.

"AWESOME!" screamed M&Mchoco and Skittlezfruity and passed from too much M&Ms and Skittles.

"YEAH!" screamed Tacostar for no reason and passed out from too much tacos.

"We need a medicene cat!" screamed a random tom.

"PLUSHIEKITTYTACOSTARRYCLANNYANCATFARTINESSHAPPPYS UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRSUPACALIFRA GILICIOUSXBEALIDOCIOUSIFYALIKETHESOUNDOFITITSREALL YQUITEPRECOCIOUS!" randomly screamed Dragonfluffpaw from her plushie tank and fired stuffed animls at everyone. "WHEEEEEEEEWAZZUPMAHNILIKEBEVAS!"

Just then a random beaver walked in with shades and a gold chain and a gangsta hat. "WHOLEY GUACAMOLEY ITS JUSTIN BEAVER!" screamed the Clan. Than the beaver sang 'Baby' and walked off.

SheldonCooper ran after it. "Wait! I must study this fascinating beast!" Caramelldancer danced and SheldonCooper burned ta death. "Well shiznuggets!" he said in StarryClan.

Jayfeather randomly walked into the camp.

"HOLY SHIZNUGGETS ITS JAYFEATHER OMG OMG OMG OMG!" screeched Skyfeather and ripped her pelt off, revealing her shirt that said, "JAYFEATHER'S BIGGEST FANGIRL" on it and had a pic of him surrounded by a heart. She waved a flag and wore a hat that said "I 3 JAYFEATHER" and was surrounded by memorbilia of Jayfeather, even a plushie Jayfeather that Dragonfluffpaw gave her. "BE MAH MATE!"

"NEVAH!" he screeched and tore off with Skyfeather right behind him.

**Me: Well, looks like someone has a fangirl (or fanshe-cat. meh) now! LOLZ! Me sorry, no matey with Jayey. He is Thunderclan, not RandomnessClan.**

**Jayfeather: Wat did you just call me?**

**Me: Crap. R&R peoplez of the universey-wersey!**

**~iheartbadboys14**


	7. Chapter 7: Randomness Moments 2

**Considering I'm absolutley bored, I gonna write chappie 7 of RandomnessClan. Let's gooooo!**

Jayfeather and Ms. Stick!

Skyfeather was hiding behind a bush, watching Jayfeather. "Why won't he be mine?!" she hissed. As she watched the blind tom, she gasped. He was _grooming da stick! _

"Oh Stick, how I love you. I love you sooooooo much! No, hon, I don't love any other stick. I swear! Look, I'll break any other stick I see!" (I know. Irony.) he meowed and set Ms. Stick (Yes. It has a name.) down on a moss nest. "Now where can I find another stick? Hmmm..." he hmmmmmed as he gazed around like he could actually see. Giving up, he decided to feel around him.

He picked up a stick and snapped it.

But it was Ms. Stick.

It took him a few momets to realize what he had done. So he cried. Then he sensed another stick.

"Hey there sexy lady," he sung as he swaggered over to the new stick and flirt with it.

Skyfeather face-pawed and duct-taped Ms. Stick together and propped it up against a tree.

"M-M-Ms. Stick?" he whimpered. "AHHHHHHHH! ITS DA LIVING DEAD!" he screamed and ran all the way home.

Skyfeather was laughing like a fool and Meowed it. (Its like Twitter, but 4 cats!)

jayfeathersgirl: OMG you neva gonna believe wat i saw!

_vixenator (Vixenclaw): Wat is it?_

**iluvfood (Numnums): Tell us!**

jayfeathersgirl: Jayfeather wuz in luv with his stick, broke it, and cried like a fool!

_vixenator: LOLZ! U got a vid of it?_

jayfeathersgirl: Duh!

ALERT!: jayfeathersgirl has posted a video.

**iluvfood: Mega lolz at the vid!**

So from that day forth, Jayfeather's plushie had his duct-taped stick with it.

Training: Day 1

Hotdogyummies and Vixenclaw were taking their apprentices out to hunt. "Look dudes! It looks so shiny...and it has claw marks on it...there's something in it!" screamed Littlemonsterpaw as he found a can with three claw marks printed on it. (Oh. Crap.) He began to swig it lustfully until Vixenclaw slapped it epicly and scolded him.

"What did I say about lustfully swiging a can of something?!"

He bowed his head in shame. "That you get the first swig," he mewed.

Then Luke Skywalker in cat form jumped from the sky and slashed it in two. "DIE DARTH VADER!" he screamed. A little kitty version of Yoda was strapped to his back.

"DIE LUKE SKYWALKER!" screamed Darth Vader in kitty form and slashed Luke Skywalker in half (and Yoda) and swigged his own Monster.

"GIMME!" screamed Vixenclaw and slapped him into rainbows. "Now what did we learn today, Littlemonsterpaw and Dragonfluffpaw?"

"That no one takes your Monster or drinks one near you."

"Good. You are now Littlemonstersobeast and Dragonfluffandrainbows. Congrats!"

So they had a mini party. :3

Meow.

Awesomeness Has a Mustache

"Tacostar, how did you get a mustache?" mewed Burritokit, Rainbowsprinkles newest kit.

"Well, check your face."

So Burritokit looked in a mirror.

He had no mustache.

"Me haz no mustache, Daddy." he mewed.

"YOU ARE A SHAME TO ME!" screamed Tacostar, pointing at Burritokit.

Then his new kit, Mustachekit, came in. He had a glorious mustache, so lushious and bouncy. It was an epic sight to behold.

"OMG YOUR MUSTACHE IS SO AWESOME!" screamed Tacostar and Burritokit.

Mustaches.

Looks good on guys, looks like your a weirdo if your a girl. Meh.

Guys wonder why we are obsessed w/ mustaches.

Wear 'em on your face, guys.

We can rock the mustache belts, shirts, pants, earrings, necklaces, stickers, buttons, hats, wallets, hair clips, and wateva we can invent. Foolz.

**I thought of the mustache thing and yes, I've seen everything listed up there. Its awesome. Who agrees with me on that, huh? Anyone who hasn't had their cat on here will be on here on the next chappie. I lost my phone and its my only way of reading on FF at the moment unless I happen 2 have mah laptop with me at Mickey D's. (hey. dat rhymed.) =^. .^=**


End file.
